Chaotic: A Chaotix story
by june2021
Summary: Vector is a 14 year old crocodile/Alligator who is trying to cope the urge to be an detective while crimes are crazily popping up over town, Espio is a new kid in town who all the crimes seem to be leading up to maybe he's the culprit? In the process of being rewritten!
1. Detective Connor

"Listen kid, you should be getting back to school your guardian would be upset to hear what happened today."

It wasn't fair that Detective Connor could boss me around I'm 14 years old, and entitled to whatever part of town I want. If any detective had a right to be at "Station Square" to investigate the random rampage some burglar committed last night so did I.

Swinging his tail back and forth in a clockwise position Detective Connor, showed how relaxed he appeared to be but inside I knew he had to be a mess. "Mysterious Burglar" has been plastered all over this city and the police were getting sort of testy with how long it's taken 'Connor' to get a lead on the burglar's trail.

Station square had a good reputation 2 years ago with Mayor Justice in charge sadly the old, nearsighted eagle wasn't re-elected due to his past as a petty thief. He hadn't thought a teenager would go dig up his crimes at the city hall records, but he was wrong. When Mr. Stove the chinchilla was chosen for the position he lacked all traits of a good leader. The crime rate rapidly went up and Mr. Stove hadn't cared or noticed as long as he had his rotating executive chair.

Detective Connor was called more and more for assistance on crimes when he isn't even the best suited for the job sure he has a degree in "criminology" and nothing else. His car is in the shop so he uses a BIKE to get to places that need investigations! For crying out loud, the stupid robber would be gone before he even gets to the crime scene yet, I Vector the crocodile is outlawed from taking photos with my camcorder.

Maybe if the idiot would give me a chance on the case I could blow it wide open.

"Vector you need to go to school and get an education not gets in the way of 'big boy business.' Detective Connor told me his eyebrows lowering, as he sighed.

I felt like popping a vein who does he think I'm, 10 years old! I don't need school either way because all I ever do is end up in detention, plus those dames at the cafeteria lunch line are total snobs, and to make matters worse my grades are in the sewers with the mutant ninja turtles! School isn't looking too bright to me right now.

Connor grabbed me by the shoulder with a grip leading to a police officer's car" Make sure Sonny boy gets to school probably" he called to one of the cops.

Sitting in the back of a police car is no fun way to spend a Wednesday morning. Passing "Emerald Avenue" was the death sentence called "Mobian* Middle and High school" the car halted at a stop and I looked for the car door's lock I was not getting out.

Unfortunately, the officer opened the door before I could lock it, kicking me out I didn't bother looking for my backpack or text books since I don't bring any on purpose.

"Yo Vec, the heat, got ya again?" Gerald cackled walking from the school hallway (No, wonder he was a hyena)

I shook my head walking toward the school, but with no use in running away I went to face 8 hours of sheer boredom.

Please Review and Read I would love to know how to make this story better


	2. New Students

Hello Everyone,

Thanks for all the story and author alerts I always appreciate them. Just to let you know I added a character named 'Rose/Rika' she's an "**Egyptian Plover"** a type of bird that's friends or at least not prey by crocodiles look the species up it's cool. Please tell me how I can make this story better by reviewing._ THANKS_

* * *

Yawn! I'm drooling on my math homework again I'm positive the saliva dripping down my arm is making me look like an untrained puppy. You can't expect a fourteen year old crocodile to be studious when you're talking about advanced algebra and your sinuses are messing up … badly.

The girl (**Egyptian Plover) **in front of me doesn't seem like she's doing the math homework either, so why not ask her if she has a tissue. "Excuse me, can I borrow a tissue?" I asked lightly tapping her shoulder.

Apparently she didn't stir maybe she was ignoring me, "Excuse ME! Can I please borrow a tissue?"

The girl turned her head quickly enough to give me a glare and went back to her hunched posture she **was **ignoring me. I don't know what type of beef she had with me but, maybe it was my pride or the dripping snot out of my nostrils that made me snap.

"Listen Girly! I don't know what is biting you in the butt or whatever but this guy's nostrils are killing him so ifs you's gots a tissue puh…lease hand it to me!" Yes, I know I sound ignorant but, hey when you're mad your pronunciation doesn't matter. I was going to tell her off some more when I looked up to see a guy standing next to me.

The teacher what's his face (Seriously Vector you don't know your teacher's name?) seemed to have his eyes keyed on me specifically as he snarled my name "_Vector…"_ oh goodness I can smell his breathe a mile away burnt onions and… wait I should be paying attention right now what did _teach _say?

"Espio"

"Espio what? I asked."

Mr. Teach (Sure, Vector Mr. Teach will do for a name) sighed loudly "Vector I asked if you could show 2 new students around Rika-Rose and Espio Incognito."

What? I don't have anytime to show 2 dorks around I was planning on going back to today's crime scene uninterrupted from anyone to investigate a bit more. Teach knew I was a detective so I bet he anticipated me going to leave the classroom to go check it out before lunch. The jerk I bet him and Detective Connor worked out this whole keep "Vector from becoming an ace detective by making him stay in school all day" plan.

"Teach, I don't have the time to show the students around today because I have to go help Detective Connor on this big case he has so may I be excuse?"

I raised my hand flashing a smile of course he would let me go If I told him it was for the 'detective idiot' Connor.

"No," I can't believe he said it so casually "Vector you're showing Rika –Rose and Espio around understand."

"I understand that you're an in cahoots with Connor you, evil TEACHER!"

I defiantly didn't say that I could back-sass any teacher I wanted but, not Mr. Teach he was liable to call my parents. Grudgingly I stood walking up to the chalkboard "Hello guys I'm Vector 14 years of age any hows it's nice to meet you."

"Not to nice to meet you Vector!" Gerald the cackling hyena roared

The classroom obeyed his direction and laughed too, I rolled my eyes and continued "Espio and Rika- Rose you guys can come up." Apparently the "Rude girl" I snapped at earlier made her way to the front her pink and red airwalks squeaked as she walked she had a pink shirt that stated "You mess with the bull you get the horns, buster."

Now that I'm looking at her face she's actually sort of pretty if you like girls but, detective don't have time for dames and all so that's just a comment. She pushed the black raven hair out of her eyes and sneered "Glad to see your nostrils aren't killing you anymore."

Oh wow it was _**her**_"Uh, Rose…Rika listen I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to Gerald the ugly Hyena next to your seat." My red snout tried to give her an apologetic look but she just smiled.

Finally, turning my direction toward the other way I saw a chameleon magenta skin yellow horn he had a white scarf around his neck area. "What's up?" I asked him friendly

He paused before answering " Precisely the ceiling but, there is no real "up" whose to say we're not down but up, and up is down. Which also brings up the subject of "Closeness" if the sun were any closer to us we would burn up any farther…" blah blah balah balal

I can feel an anime sweat drop almost appearing on my face I'm stuck with a girl who probably hates me and a weird brainy kid just my odds!

Not to mention what was previously stated me needed to get to the crime scene at Station Square before Detective Connor shows up again.

Just my rotten Luck, huh?

* * *

Review and Read Please

Also since this is sort of a mystery detective story does anyone know any detective terms all I know is "Dames?"

* * *

Boring Background stuff you need to know

Currently this story is told from a first person view

**Main Characters-**

**Vector**- Vector is a 14 year old smart mouthed teenaged kid with no better thing to do in life except, look at his dad's old detective movies. Detective Movies influenced him into wanted to become one himself he spoke with many of the police forces and already professional detective yet, all they did was say "Stay in school." Eventually one guy told him "When he solved his first big time case maybe they could talk about putting him into a junior position on the police force." Until then no case had been big enough except this "Mysterious Burglar" that case popped up

**Rika-Rose- **A 13 year old quiet but quick-tongued girl, she wants to be the biggest singer of all time if only she had time to go to her ' singing lessons' instead of watching her adoptive 11 year old bro " Charmy." Her first expression is a bigmouthed, cocky, and jerky boy named "Vector" later she learned he was a cocky detective. She wants to pursuit her dream in singing but, Vector just seems to always needs her help with this "Mysterious Burglar case."

**Espio- **Not much is know except, that he's 14 years old and lives with his grandparents.

**Detective Connor- **Is a 23 year old tabby cat who has a degree in "Criminology" he received his degree personally from the dean of the school. He's not qualified for his job yet, he has the title "Detective" although he refuses to admit it he thinks "Vector knows more than he does and is probably more capable than he is in his job range.

That's all the main characters for now

More Bios later


	3. Back at the crime scene

I hadn't even expected the smallest chance of rain today or the fact it would start pouring ocean's of water in a matter of minutes. I looked behind me the two kids were still keeping up especially "Mr. Incognito" never stopping. It was hard to believe I had convinced them the cafeteria was at "Station Square" they defiantly weren't the smartest people in the world.

"So… are we at the cafeteria yet?" Rika-Rose asked raising an eyebrow as she spoke.

Today's traffic wasn't any better than the weather but, I knew I had a place to get to "Yes, Rika the cafeteria's across the street but, we need to watch out for … cars in the hallways." I could tell immediately what she was thinking "Cars in a hallway" How dumb do you think I am?"

Hopefully she was dumb enough to follow me at least across the street after that she could do whatever she wanted. The crime scene of "The Mysterious Burglar" was conveniently stationed there with yellow police tape surrounding the area.

Everything was exactly as I had left it earlier this morning shattered glimmering pieces of glass were broken on the street's floor, an odd stench of perfume was evaporated into the air, and a single black star was stuck in place of the ground.

I waved my hand in Espio and Rika-Rose's faces to alert them to cross the road with me. I clicked the little "Pedestrian button" at the stop light and waited for the "picture of the white frog crossing the road' to appear. Some of the rain was getting in my eyes so I'm not quite sure if I saw correctly but, a blurred image of a cat walked next to me.

"Hello kid, isn't it sort of early for you to be out of school with your friends?" The voice told me it was a man with a familiar sound I had heard before. Blinking my eyes I stared at a clearer picture "A yellow cat with orange stripes, a tabby cat I presume smiled at me.

"I'm home schooled but, I'm just running an errand for my mom" I was glad my quick thinking gave such a good excuse the tabby cat just nodded out of understanding.

"So Vector, Espio and Rika are home schooled to?"

What? How the heck does this guy know my name not to mention 'Rika and Espio's? Maybe he was working for Detective Connor we were right near the crime scene.

Hmm…. Looking down in my pockets I looked for a weapon unfortunately all I found was a stick. I gripped it in my hands with a menacing look "Mister how you know our names?"

The tabby cat chuckled "Vector I can see your student ids in plain daylight." Oops! I laid the stick back in my pocket_**. **_

_**Detective Rule 156# Assumption is the lowest form of knowledge**_

"You're aren't really home schooled are you?"

"No, I'm not but, I can tell you I'm on official business" I said "Rika and Espio come on."

I didn't know if the stoplight was green or not but, I wanted to leave before Mister Tabby cat inquired more questions.

Espio had kept quiet all while we crossed the road until we reached the other side he spoke "Vector, why are we here? This isn't a cafeteria but, crime scenes are you a junior police man?"

The surely didn't talk much but, when he did he sure asked a lot of questions.

I shushed his question down with a "I will tell you later.'

Now that I had made it to the crime scene it was my destiny to get some clues.

Thankfully I pulled out my magnifying glass and handy dandy notebook* ready to write down some clues.

Please Review!

Sorry this one is so short but, its a bit rushed since I couldn't come up with anything.


	4. Espio incognito:Voice of reason

Hmmm… why would pieces of glass and a single black star be stuck in a street's road not to mention that odd smell of granny perfume.

Looking at the crime scene once more I flipped open my notebook and began writing possible scenarios why those things could be here.

_Scenario One_

Mysterious Burglar breaks into Station square's jewelry store looking for a prized diamond. He/she saw a shimmering diamond to his/her liking and hastily grabbed it only to hear nearby police sirens. Thinking the obviously handsome "Vector D. Crocodile" had tipped off the police he/she bolted to toward the door. The door however was heavily guarded by cops and there was no back door except for the window.

Most jewelry stores have large windows so they can show off there beautiful topaz earring and jade necklace displays. Knowing it was his/her only escape he/she burst through the window display case leaving shatter pieces of glass everywhere.

_Why Scenario one wouldn't work?_

There is no saying what store or stores 'Mysterious Burglar' actually broke into so we wouldn't know for sure if it was a 'jewelry store. Diamonds are really rare so jewelry stores probably wouldn't just leave them out without protective security.

3.I'm handsome but,I didn't tipped the police off about the 'mysterious burglar' at the time I didn't know 'station square' had one.

4.I don't have an idea what jewelry stores sell so topaz earrings and jade necklaces might not be an accurate statement. Not that I know anything about topaz and jades at all its not like I shop the store constantly looking for 'man earrings'! DON'T JUDGE ME!

I have a pretty good idea about the glass being on the road but what about the perfume and black star?

_Scenario Two_

After having escaped from the "Station Square Jewelry store' the Mysterious Burglar ran through the streets looking for a hideout. The police hot on the burglar's trail kept following him/her up until 'Blue bird's path" the home for elderly birds. A poor 'Mama Jay' noticing her medication was empty against her caretakers will, went outside to buy some at the general store. Quickly dabbing herself with some cheap perfume she open the door and WHAM! Granny bits all over the floor the smell of her perfume evaporated in the air… the burglar kept running no regret what he/she had done.

"Victor! How dare you write something so … so demented and violent! "Granny bits? When did you start writing such sick things?" said the voice of reason Rika-Rose (sarcastic)

"The real question is how long have you been looking over my shoulder?" I like people (sometimes) and all but, please I need my personal space. If Rika had been reading everything I wrote then she had a pretty good idea why we were here too.

Espio Incognito was looking over my shoulder also (people have 2 shoulders) he hadn't said anything but nodded in agreement with Rika. I wish his horn hadn't been so close to me by the way talk about _sharp_!

"So what's bad about granny bits there are a lot worst things a person could say." I retorted

"The bad thing is that you lied to us Victor how stupid do you think we are? We know a crime scene when we see one it's not a hallway dummy!" Rika-rose spat literally I think her saliva got in my eyes.

"First of all its "Vector" get your I's and E's correct girly, secondly Mr. Teach **made **me have to show you guys around school so its not my fault!, and lastly I'm an ace detective so I don't need to put with your abuse, DUMMY!

The rain we had earlier seemed to have intensified with each yell Rika and I screamed. We were just about ready to rip each other's heads off until Espio intervened_…_

"Rika you need to calm down just because Vector might have a sick mind doesn't mean you have the right to tell him off. Calling a person names' only agitates them more please watch your tongue from now on. "

Like I said before the guy can talk a mouthful when he wants to and he was verbally beating Rika up served the girl right!

Whether Vic... Vector thinks we're dumb or not doesn't matter, we know a hallway from a crime scene. What we don't know is how to get back to school so it's important that he takes us back but, if you keep annoying him he may not.

HAHAHAHAHHA! Music to my ears Espio's words made Rika blush with guilt. She knew now that if she ever messes with Vector, Espio Incognito would come to my rescuc….

"Now Vector what you did wrong was taking offense to anything someone said. Don't you think you could have told us in the first place you wanted to investigate this crime scene? Instead you mislead and lied to us what type of a tour guide does that?

Good for nothing chameleon… just when I thought he was on my side he turns on me. But, I had to admit his words were right I don't exactly have a good temper so I 'fly off the handle' on anything someone says.

"Sorry" Rika and I both mutter why did Espio have to be so convicting?

"I guess I shouldn't have called you a dumm… oh my goodness! Lunch is almost over! Rika screeched

She was right it was almost time for our next classes and the rain was still making it hard to see. Against better judgment and common sense I ran straight into the streets Rika and Espio following without a choice. I didn't even know if the stoplight was green or not…. It wasn't

_SCREEEEEEEEEECH! _A car came to halt only a couple inches from my face the driver was too ugly to describe... "Detective Connor!"

"Wait I thought he only had a bike how did he get in a car? Why was he in a car? "Did he know about the black star? And why did he just have to have " Mcemeralds" with him while I had an empty stomach?

"So many questions? I hope they get answered before I get busted "

* * *

Review Please!


End file.
